


And They Were Roommates (Oh My God They Were Roommates)

by itsfio



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Yendroth's Domain (D&D campaign)
Genre: F/M, also sharing a bed for the first time..., and a bit where one of them isnt wearing a shirt, some mentions of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-04-22 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfio/pseuds/itsfio
Summary: Izel is having trouble sleeping and goes to Rosie for help.
Relationships: Izel Pyvla/Rosebud Mortis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	And They Were Roommates (Oh My God They Were Roommates)

It's the third time he's woken up this night. Every attempt at sleep he's made has been rudely interrupted by various nightmares bleeding into each other before snapping him awake. He's completely exhausted, he and his teammates defeated the mist creature just a couple hours ago. When he crawled into bed, coiled tighter around himself than usual in order to actually fit in it, he assumed he'd be out cold the moment his head hit the pillow. And yet his sleep is dotted with images of the monster, with pain that crawls up his body and feels real, and most unsettlingly, with the memory of his mother on the lake, calling to him. He knows for certain it was just a trick, but that does little to ease his fear. He almost fell for it, what would've happened if he tried to get to her- no, it? How did it know what she even looked like, did it read his mind? Has it done so before? He remembers his other nightmare, before they had even head out to Naska. 

It seems like he's been having more and more nightmares since he woke up in that tower. He reasons with himself that it's perfectly rational, that of course dying would cause intense emotional toil if not outright trauma; but it doesn't comfort him. He coils tighter and goes to flip the pillow over, the moment he touches it he realizes it's wet with tears; he sighs and slumps into it. He feels fully awake yet drained at the same time. He looks out the window and sees the moon and the stars, it's not long until sunrise, he knows he's running out of time to sleep but try as he might, he can't bring himself to.

Accepting that rest is just going to elude him tonight, he sits up as he considers his options. He could try to be productive, but that would just leave him even more tired later, too tired for the journey back to the academy. So then the simplest solution might be the best one, seek comfort from someone. He briefly considers going to Abaddon but dismisses the thought quickly, seeing as he's likely asleep, and they don't know each other well enough for him to wake him up over this. The same is true of Dolores and Irving, leaving only Rosie. His gut pushes him to go to her, but he second guesses himself just before he slithers out of his room. He knows she doesn't sleep, or if she does, she keeps very strange hours, which wouldn't surprise him either. But he finds himself not wanting to burden her with this, what would she even say? But his gut trumps over his mind and he slowly slithers over to the room Rosie picked.

He raises his fist to knock but decides against it, when you share a small living space with other people you tend to learn their quirks, and Rosie isn't really a fan of small, obtrusive noises like knocking. Not that she's said so, but Izel has seen the way she frowns whenever someone knocks on their door. Not to mention that it might wake the others up even if he's quiet, and the fact that most nights, when she's not wandering the shared spaces and cleaning, she usually just sits quietly on her bed. Izel has wondered before if shes meditating but hasn't asked. Regardless, knocking seems like a bad idea, so instead he quietly opens the door and peeks in, whispering her name to get her attention. "Rosie?" 

When he opens the door a little more and sees Rosie looking expectantly at him, he finds himself really, really wishing he had knocked. Rosie is standing there in her pajama bottoms and a bra; and nothing else, save for her mask, she's holding her shirt in her hands. It's safe to assume she was getting changed when Izel wandered in. Despite the situation, Rosie seems completely unfazed. She doesn't even bother trying to cover herself or get the shirt on, instead she just stands there, eyes trained on Izel from behind her mask. "What." She says, more of a statement than a question. 

Another thing Izel has been doing more since waking up in that tower is blushing, more specifically, blushing around Rosie; and tonight is no different. he's beet red, eyes wide with surprise. It feels like he stands in her doorway like an idiot for hours, but it's only a few seconds. His mind was right, he shouldn't have bothered her at all, and now he's completely lost, unsure of what to do or say. "I-I...um, its nothing, actually, sorry to bother you!" He's still whispering, but his voice has risen a bit. 

Rosie sees directly through his lie. He may have gotten good at reading her, picking up on her quirks, but Rosie is not an idiot, and in turn, she's learned his tells. "Izel. What's wrong?" She's blunt as ever, but she's not wrong in her assumption that something is off; and despite the surprise of seeing his crush without a shirt on, he still feels awful. He's hesitant to answer though, fear of judgement, exhaustion, and his own shyness tangle into a tight ball in his throat and make it hard to speak. Rosie must pick up on this, too, because she finally pulls her shirt over her head and walks closer to him. She doesn't say anything, just holds out her dark, skeletal hand to him. 

Izel stares for a moment, unsure of himself and a little bewildered, but slowly reaches out to her. Rosie closes the distance between their hands and holds Izels in both of her own. She gently pulls him inside the room and motions for Izel to close the door behind him, which he does. From there, Rosie continues to guide him until they reach the bed, no bigger than the one he was just in. Rosie sits down and Izel timidly follows suit. "What's wrong?" She asks again, her voice is softer this time, and she idly tucks a bit of his hair behind his ear. Izel finds himself leaning into the touch before he realizes what he's even doing, but Rosie doesn't seem to mind, and moves her hand to instead cradle his cheek. The tenderness of the action coaxes an honest answer out of him.

"I just...I can't sleep, I keep having nightmares of that thing and- and seeing her on the lake..." He doesn't move out of Rosie's grasp, but looks away from her, embarrassed despite himself. "I'm sorry, I know it's dumb." Rosie doesn't have to ask who 'her' is, she knows all too well. She gently strokes his cheek with her thumb as she thinks about what to say. She likes that about Izel, he's always willing to listen to her, but completely patient as she tries to find her words; she's never rushed around him. Eventually though, she decides on what to say. 

"I know you miss her." Izel returns his gaze to her as she continues. "It's jarring, being separated from your parent like that." Izel quietly looks at her as he considers her words. He wasn't expecting genuine sympathy, but it comforts him anyway.

"...Do you ever miss your dad?" He feels rude for just asking like that, but if it bothers her she doesn't show it. Instead, she gently answers. 

"Every day."

Izel levels her with a sympathetic gaze to match her attitude thus far, and leans forward, resting his head on her shoulder. Unperturbed, Rosie wraps her arms around his waist, he gives a small shudder at the touch, but leans closer, wrapping his own arms around her shoulders. For a long time they just hold each other, occasionally Izel will shake a bit, quietly crying, but Rosie is quick to gently shush him, rubbing his sides as she does so. Eventually though they pull apart, it's Izel that pulls away, suddenly very self-conscious of how needy he must seem. But before he can try to convince her that he's fine now, Rosie carefully pushes him to lie down. Izel opens his mouth to say something but Rosie beats him to the punch. "Just stay." As he realizes what Rosie means, she also lays down; she's on her back whereas Izel is on his side, facing her.

Despite technically being the larger of the two due to his long tail, so long, in fact, that it spills over the side of the bed, he's subconsciously surprised by how big she seems next to him. He really shouldn't be, even when they're just standing next to each other, Rosie towers over him, but it doesn't change the fact that he is. Izel doesn't say anything back, instead he just quietly nods.

Drowsiness quickly sets in, the bed isn't terribly uncomfortable, but even if it was he suspects that just sleeping next to her would still help lull him to sleep. His eyelids feel heavy, and he thinks that maybe this time he can actually get to and stay asleep. By the time he reaches out his arms, he's already out cold, but they wrap around Rosie's arm closest to him. Though she's close to it, she hasn't fallen asleep yet; and seeing the action puts a small smile on her face. 

Most nights, sleep is an impossibility to her, but tonight, as she closes her eyes, she gets the feeling she's going to sleep soundly for the first time in quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> good amount of this makes no sense if you dont know the campaign but consider this...they are cute


End file.
